Every Bird Needs Something
by Asha Carcella
Summary: Robin's depressed and the Team try to cheer him up. In the end it's Batman who does, but how does he do it? One-shot. Daddybats fluffiness! Really cute if you like that stuff.


Hi :D here's some hurt/comfort Daddybats fluffiness! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

0101

Robin was sad. Yes, THE Robin was sad. The usually happy and energetic teen was in one of those moods and everyone was trying to find out what was wrong with their birdie. The problem was this had been going on for about two weeks and no one knew what to do.

Batman had sent the Team on many missions without Robin, it didn't feel right. Batman wouldn't tell them what was wrong, and whenever they asked him he would just say something about a private mission. Everyone doubted him, it was unlike him to send Robin on a private Gotham mission without himself. They hadn't seen Robin in a week and everyone was getting extremely worried. Then, to everyone's surprise Robin finally came to the Mountain. Everything seemed fine, just, he seemed_ sad_.

So in total, it had been two weeks of sad Robin, everyone on the Team was getting worried. M'gann said she could feel an ever present sadness enveloping him. They all tried different methods of cheering up the Boy Wonder, but it was extremely hard when the boy was a ninja and didn't want to be found.

The Team suspected that Batman forced him to come to the Mountain everyday since he always acted as if he didn't want to be there. He would just watch TV and just disappear when they had to train. That was wrong, Robin loved training. Maybe to better his skills but truly to laugh at namely Superboy who occasionally failed at something. Superboy was even worried that there was no Robin to laugh at him.

M'gann tried her cookies and Wally tried his jokes but nothing would make Robin happy again. Zatanna even failed to make Robin laugh, which was a great problem because she always made him laugh.

He would just shrug at their attempts or mumble something incoherent and go sit in his room. That seemed like the only thing he had been doing of late. Sitting in his room. He wouldn't let anyone in, he kept it locked up tight with his hacking skills.

"Guys, I'm really worried about Robin," Zatanna said as she nibbled on an apple.

"We all are," Kaldur stated from his spot on the couch.

Wally let out a frustrated sigh," So why aren't we doing anything?"

Artemis glared at him, "We've been trying Kid Idiot! It would also help if we knew what the problem was."

Wally looked down at his hands, not in the mood to fight with Artemis," Well we could always ask Bats."

"Wally, we have been. He always gives us some stupid answer," Connor said angrily.

"Guys, all I can tell you is that Robin is sad, I'm not going to read his mind to find out though. And Batman is just as worried about him as we are," M'gann said lightly from the kitchen.

"Well it has been two weeks, we need to do something by now," Zatanna said as she took another bite from her apple," I don't know about you guys but I kind of miss Rob on missions."

Everyone nodded silently, trying to devise some sort of plan.

0101

Dick lay on his bed at Mount Justice. He didn't want to move, he couldn't find it in himself. He felt so alone, and cold. Loneliness was all he felt. It was as if thick tendrils of loneliness snaked its way into his soul. How it hurt to see his Team so happy and care free. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to die alone. He shuddered at the thought. It was weird but that was all he could think about for weeks.

He took a deep breathe of stale air. He wished these rooms had windows. He couldn't open his door, he knew the others would come in and ask him a million questions which he didn't feel like answering. _It's not like they even care, _he thought. He didn't know why, but lately he had been crying a lot.

He didn't even mind that Bruce had forced him to come to Mount Justice all the time. It's not like he was doing anything differently here than at the Manor. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, _when was the last time he ate?_ He didn't know, that wasn't the point, nowadays he wasn't particularly hungry. It felt so much better to just sit. And that's all he had been doing.

0101

Bruce was worried. Dick wasn't eating, smiling, sleeping or doing anything. He didn't know what the problem was, and every time he asked his ward what was wrong he would just say 'nothing'. Robin didn't even fight Batman when he stopped taking him for patrol. Bruce was wondering where the hell his energetic teen had gone.

0101

"Depression," Canary said sighing.

"What?" Wally blurted out.

Batman glared at him.

Canary nodded, "Don't worry he'll be fine, he just has a minor case of depression. You wouldn't be surprised at how many people have it."

"Are you sure?" Batman asked in his gravely voice.

"Positive, he shows all the signs. Not eating, talking and being totally lethargic and feeling lonely," Canary summed up.

Batman walked away from Canary, the computer announcing his departure.

"He's blaming himself," M'gann said softly, thoughts running through her mind a mile a minute.

Canary gave them all smiles of encouragement, "Don't worry, we'll get him through this."

Wally rolled his eyes," as if we haven't been trying."

"Where is Robin?" Kaldur asked Canary.

"He ran away to his room right after our 'session'," Canary said sighing, "I'm going to check if he wants something to eat." She left without another word.

"So, since we know what the problem is what do you supposed we do?" Zatanna said. Honestly she felt slightly relieved that they had finally found out what was wrong with Robin. She was really tired of not knowing what was going on.

"How about taking him out, maybe for ice-cream?" Wally suggested.

"No offence Wally, but that sounds like something that would cheer you up," M'gann said with a smile.

"Baywatch, you're his best friend! You should know what he likes to do," Artemis said.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck gingerly. Truthfully Wally didn't really know what his best friend was all that into.

"Come on Baywatch, think!" Artemis snapped at him.

"…Let's go the park, I know he likes walking to calm himself," Wally suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Wally," M'gann said happily beside Connor.

"That's actually if you can get him out of his room," Connor said.

"Well I was hoping you could do that part," Wally said with a mischievous smile on his lips.

0101

One threat and banging of a door down later, Robin was in the park. It took some effort but they had finally gotten him out of his room. He looked slightly skinner and that worried the Team.

His talk with Canary had made him feel slightly better. Only slightly though. He still couldn't shake off the cold grasp of loneliness. Robin walked next to the Team. He didn't say a word, he didn't want to. He took a deep breathe of air, it was slightly moist and had the smell wild orchards. The clouds hung in the air looking light and fluffy against a canvas of bright blue.

The trees encased the path on which he walked on, casting shadows that constantly shifted with the movements of the trees. He heard the soft sounds of birds flapping above him in the trees. The sun was poking between the leaves of the trees and he could hear the sounds of happy park goers. Everything seemed so calm and simple unlike the raging storm in his head. Thoughts swirled like a whirlwind in his head. He couldn't take it anymore, seeing the calm but not being able to grasp or control it. He did what he could, he bolted out of there. He could hear the faint sound of people calling his name, he didn't care, he just needed to go.

0101

"Bruce, what are you doing?" Alfred asked a distraught looking Bruce who sat at the Batcomputer searching 'what to do with a depressed teenager.'

"He's depressed," Bruce stated, "I can't believe I didn't notice the signs. I don't know what to do," he said with a sigh.

"Bruce," Alfred said with a smile, "not every answer is on the Batcomputer."

Bruce gave a rare smile to Alfred, his com link then beeped. He pressed down on it, "Batman here," he said in his usual Batman voice. His eyes went slightly wider, almost unnoticed.

"Well then find him," Batman growled into the com as he cut the connection. "Damn kids," he mumbled as he moved to get up and look for Dick.

"Bruce, do think this over. I believe the Team would be able to find him, he most probably resigned back to Mount Justice," a smile played on Alfred's lips, "I do, however have a solution to this problem."

Bruce just raised an eyebrow.

0101

The Team sat in the rec room of Mount Justice, they had just told Batman that Robin was there. They didn't really know where to be exact but they knew he was since Red Tornado had heard the computer announce his arrival. They looked everywhere, not that they thought they stood a chance at finding him. He wasn't in his room, the kitchen, the showers, the garage, the med bay or the training room. So they had given up, all they knew was that he was somewhere in the Mountain.

Suddenly the computer announced Batman. They so did not want to face the wrath of the big bad bat now. He stalked into the room and gave every one of them a glare. They all noticed that one of his hands was tucked neatly into his cape, hiding something. It perked everyone's curiosity.

"Robin, come down," Batman said in a surprisingly gentle voice to the roof.

Without a sound Robin dropped from the roof. Of course he would be hiding in the dark support systems of the Mountain. He had tear streaks on his face and he was looking at his shoes in shame. The Team watched with baited breathe, they had never seen Robin look so broken.

Surprisingly Batman knelt down by his protégé and placed a hand, the one outside of his cape, on his son's shoulder. Robin slowly looked up, and wiped at the tears on his face ashamed.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Batman, rather Bruce asked.

Dick just shook his head, not being able to form any words as he wiped more tears off his face.

"I got you something," Batman said as he gestured to the thing in his other hand.

Robin made no move find out what it was, he just stood there in shame. Now the Team was interested, what did Batman bring Robin? They watched silently as Batman slowly pulled away his cape.

There in the crook of the Dark Knight's elbow was a _puppy._ It was as big as Batman's hand and it was shivering slightly. It had a dark grey coat, almost shining a deep blue. It eyes were also grey and watery. It had a small red collar around its neck, with that there was a small note attached that said 'every bird needs a dog'.

Dick's eyes went wide behind his sunglasses, "W-What?"

Batman gently held the puppy out to Robin, "He's yours."

"Really Tati?" Robin said in a soft voice.

Bruce nodded, still holding the puppy in his hand. Suddenly Dick threw his arms around his father's neck. Bruce hugged his son with his free arm. He heard many aww's come from some team members. Robin let go slowly and gingerly picked up the dog from his father's hand.

It was so small just like him. He hugged it close to his body, and for once he smiled a genuine smile. It felt so good to smile after two weeks. Bruce just showed him in a simple way that he cared and that was enough for Dick right now. Next thing he knew the Team was all around him, looking at his newly acquired friend. They were all cooing and even Superboy said it was cute.

"So dude, what you going to name him?" Wally asked.

Robin looked up to be met with happy faces, "Ace."

0101  
Thanks for reading, now please review!

-Asha


End file.
